Kaeru no Kaze
by magicmaelstrom
Summary: Evil continues to grow. Everyday the hope for peace is getting bleaker. Now in our hour of need the Kaeru no Kaze will blow across the war-scarred continent. Now watch as this wind of change makes his legacy famous. Naruto in a different way.
1. Intro: The Wind Begins to Blow

**Kaeru no Kaze**

By Jack Yarnall

**Introduction: The Wind Begins to Blow**

_KABOOM! _The explosion rang through the ears of anyone within a mile radius of the event. As the smoke cleared it revealed a corridor which was previously hidden by the earth itself. Now that corridor was destroyed and its remnants were rubble from the surrounding landscape.

In the middle of the charred area a teenager clad in black rose slowly. He staggered slightly when he stood, because of the explosions effect. Soon his eyes ascended upward to the top of rocky area. His eyes widened in surprise, only for a second, at the sight of the man… no the monster that had created the recent outburst. He tensed, ready for an attack at any moment, knowing the power that just radiated off his attacker.

"Hah… hah….hah." huffed the pink-haired girl as she sprinted throughout the compound to where the loud noise came from. Her boots pounded against the ground as she rounded another corner. She was followed by her brown-haired captain who kept an even pace with her the whole time. One thought raged through her mind, _it's him_. She finally saw the hallway that would lead her to the one they had been searching for. After taking one last breath she ran into the light of the newly wrecked room. She stopped herself and glared at the other teen in black. How if only she could pound him into the ground with one good punch. Only she was broken out of her thoughts to the _other _person that was there. That person said, "Sakura… huh." His voice was like smooth leather over her body that rekindled a flame that had long been blown out. All of her past just rushed back to her at once it felt almost _overwhelming_. She spoke slowly the name that was considered to taboo to her, "Sas…sasu…"

The last member of the team rushed with all his might down the final hallway. He kept running and running but the end of it never seemed to come. His blonde hair fluttered in the breeze and he finally rushed into the room that held that rest of his squad. As he stopped he caught himself before he tripped from his previous momentum. He, along with the rest of his team, looked upward to see their target. Their target said the blonde's name as well, "Naruto." Naruto pulsed with rage as he shouted, "SASUKE!" Their rivalry flashed before his eyes as well as their battle at the Valley of the End and their revelation of the bond the two had.

Naruto yelled again, "Why didn't you kill me?" Sasuke had an emotionless expression and simply stated, "I let you live on a whim and now I will kill you on a whim." With that Sasuke jumped down from his "perch" and almost instantaneously appeared next to Naruto. Sakura, Sai, and their captain Yamato all were surprised by the Uchiha's speed and got ready for any sudden movements. His hand placed upon Naruto's shoulder and his other on the sheath of his chokuto sword. He asked quizzically, "Eh Naruto isn't being Hokage your dream right? Then shouldn't you be spending your time training then chasing me?"

Naruto's head looked downward and said, "How can I be Hokage if I can't even save one friend." Sasuke unsheathed his sword and said, "You should be more careful or you'll lose your life." Sasuke looked into his friend's mind with his Sharingan and found himself within a dark, dirty sewer. He felt a power pulsing through the air itself. He turned to see Naruto in front of a giant cage that held a piece of paper that had the kanji for seal on it. The really eye-catching part was that Naruto was talking to a big blob of red water. Upon closer inspection he saw it was shaped like a kitsune.

Making his presence known Sasuke stated, "Who would've thought that this was inside of you, Naruto?" The Kyuubi and Naruto were both shocked at seeing the Uchiha survivor. The Kyuubi mused, "The Sharingan… eh? You're from that cursed clan." Sasuke frowned and replied, "So this isn't the first time you've seen a Sharingan. Then you must be the Kyuubi no Yoko." The Kyuubi announced, "My, my you have even more corrupt chakra then Uchiha Madara." Sasuke's frown deepened as he gripped the Kyuubi's "form" and squeezed it until it exploded. Sasuke said, "And you… expect me to know that name."

Back in reality Sasuke brought his sword in a downward arc right towards Naruto's back. Sai jumped forward and stopped Sasuke's sword by gripping his sword arm. In return Sai brought out his smaller blade known as a tanto and tried thrusting it into Sasuke. His efforts were futile as Naruto prevented his tanto from going any further with his right hand. Naruto then used his left arm to grip Sasuke's free arm in hopes of stopping Sasuke's movement. Sasuke stated, "This is the right way to block my attack."

Yamato took this chance to form a handseal. In result he shot a tendril of wood towards Sasuke. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Next he moved his arms to throw Sai and Naruto off-balance. This proved successful as Naruto was off his feet while still latched onto Sasuke's arm. After gathering his chakra Sasuke released a small blast of lighting from his body that repelled Sai, Naruto, and Yamato's tendril. Sai lost consciousness once he hit the ground. Naruto on the other hand was paralyzed by the electricity and could barely move.

Sakura knew she had to act now or one of her teammates would get hurt. Charging chakra to her fist she rushed toward her ex-team-member. His Sharingan perceived what she was going to do and starting running toward Sakura with his blade in hand. Yamato thought _this kid's dangerous_ and drew a kunai. He intercepted Sasuke and his kunai met Sasuke's chokuto. Sasuke's sword began to channel lighting chakra and easily broke Yamato's kunai. The Uchiha proceeded forward and pinned Yamato to a boulder. Sasuke stated, "This is the wrong way to block my attack." His sword pierced Yamato's chest. Sasuke calculated, _two down two to go. _Sasuke's thought proved to be right as Yamato struggled against Sasuke's sword, but was unable to move.

Naruto felt the feeling that utterly destroyed him… _being helpless_. _Why can't I do anything right, _he thought. _Even with all my training… damn it! No I can't let it end this way not after all my friends and I have done._

_Kakashi looked at his team and said, "I won't let my comrades die, I promise."_

_Haku asked, "Do you have something precious to you? When you defend that which is precious you become stronger."_

_Hinata told Naruto, "What I really admire about you is how you have the ability to pick yourself back up after falling."_

_Neji said, "Your eyes are better then mine, Naruto. Sasuke is in the darkness and you are the only one who can save him, because it was you who saved me from the darkness."_

_Gaara proclaimed, "I will follow Naruto's path and will defend Suna. I will protect what is precious to me as the Kazekage."_

_Sakura stated, "Next time we will get him together. I promise I won't be useless and I will train hard just to beat you guys."_

_Jiraiya looked at his traveling companion, the 14-year old Naruto, who just fainted from mastering his new rasengan jutsu. After a good slap to the head Naruto was up and screaming, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Jiraiya had a serious face on and said, "I have something important to tell you." Naruto asked, "What?" Jiraiya answered, "Next time you see Sasuke he won't be your friend." Ignoring Naruto's protests Jiraiya continued, "Sasuke is officially an enemy of Konoha and won't hesitate to kill you. So if you want to bring him back fight him not as a friend but as a ninja with no attachments. Fight him as a proud Konoha ninja and win!" Naruto pondered what Jiraiya said and made a small smile. Naruto responded, "I won't give, because I will be Hokage and I promised Sakura-chan." Jiraiya smiled and declared; "Now that's the spirit!"_

Naruto rose to his feet slowly with every one of his friends' faces passing through his brain. Sasuke looked to where Naruto was standing and his eyes widened slightly. He pondered, _was my Chidori Nagashi too weak? No it knocked out that ANBU with one blow. _Naruto raised his head and a large gust picked up blowing back and forth. His chakra started leaking out giving Naruto a blue aura, which got bigger every second. Naruto yelled, "Sasuke! Let's do this!" Sasuke removed his sword and jumped back from Yamato, while Sakura rushed over to treat his wound. On the way there she couldn't stop herself from looking at Naruto. She thought _he's like a hurricane of chakra! _True to her word he looked like the eye of the storm.

Naruto thought, _I have to use every jutsu Ero-Sennin taught me even those few that I didn't really master. _He threw a lone shuriken and thought; _it's now or never_. He ran through a few handseals and shouted the technique's name, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The lone shuriken turned into dozens and rapidly approached Sasuke. Sasuke frowned and said, "That can't be all you have is it?" The shurikens all turned into regular kage bunshins. Sakura was surprised by her teammate's ingenuity, but Sasuke was only more disappointed. Sasuke's hand blazed to life with lighting and he whispered, "Chidori… Senbon." Dozens of thin lighting-needles shot toward the horde of clones. They all disappeared as quickly as they came leaving a big smokescreen.

Naruto bursted forth from the smoke with a rasengan held in his right hand. Sasuke charged his sword with a chidori once more and brought it up to block the spiraling sphere. The two attacks met and a shockwave was the result. Chakra was burning off the attacks like a wildfire until Sasuke pushed his chokuto forward. The shockwave ceased and the two were blasted backwards, Naruto more so then Sasuke. Naruto grinned saying, "You won round 1 Sasuke, but I got an ace up my sleeve." A clone popped into existence and together the two Narutos formed a rasengan. But the rasengan kept growing in size until it was double, possibly triple, the size of the original. Naruto shouted, "Odama Rasengan!" With that Naruto ran toward Sasuke once more.

Sasuke was no fool and his eyes saw the massive amount of chakra the rasengan was giving off. _The idiot would destroy this whole area to win, dobe._ Sasuke utilized the best of his speed to warp behind the Narutos. Yamato thought, _the boy can use a jounin-level shushin unbelievable._ Sakura shouted, "Naruto behind you!" It was too late Sasuke had his chidori ready and then it _stretched._ The chidori soon formed an extending sword that pierced the real Naruto. Sasuke muttered, "Chidori Eisou." The sword went through Naruto's chest and it forced him to release the rasengan. The clone uttered 'henge' and turned into a fuuma shuriken. He hurled the large shuriken at Sasuke who turned off his chidori and nimbly dodged it. It didn't matter the damage was done.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and again reappeared in proximity to Naruto. Sasuke sent his right fist out toward Naruto in a jab. Naruto caught the blow, but received a knee to his unguarded gut. Sasuke followed with a strong kick to the chest that sent Naruto into the wall. Not giving Naruto any breathing room Sasuke rushed in again. Naruto ducked down to the ground as Sasuke's leg went into the wall and missed Naruto's head. Naruto brought his two hands together to make a quick rasengan, which was promptly delivered into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was soon airborne from the blue orb. The rasengan lacked its usual power since it was made in a quick amount of time, but hurt never the less. Naruto staggered a little from his previous injuries, he still had enough power to hurl three shuriken at the Uchiha. The avenger twisted in mid-air and avoided the shuriken. Sasuke then heard three pops of smoke and cursed. He brought his arms up to block. He was still sent down into the ground from three axe-kicks. Sasuke crashed into the ground, but quickly got up to his feet.

Naruto held his side and thought; _damn these wounds and Sasuke's numbing electricity hurt like shit. But I can't and won't give up. _Naruto used his left hand to bring up a kunai for defense. It was useless, because Sasuke's sword easily slashed through the knife. Sasuke then brought the weapon in an upward arc and grazed Naruto with the top of his sword. Naruto coughed up some blood in response. Sasuke jumped out of their battle arena and flashed through some handseals. When he finished he shot his hand upward and channeled chakra through it.

A hand grabbed Sasuke's arm and said, "That's enough Sasuke-kun." Sasuke removed his arm from Orochimaru's grasp and glared at him. Kabuto made his entrance and chided the Uchiha, "Sasuke-kun we need them to fight off the Akatsuki." Sasuke merely 'hnn' and turned away. Orochimaru looked at the Konoha ninja and said, "Until next time kukukuku." With that the three nuke-nins left in an advanced shushin.

Naruto fell to his knees and punched the ground. He felt tears in his eyes. His anger couldn't be contained and he yelled in anguish followed by some cursing. He failed and worst he was defeated… utterly defeated. Sasuke could've ended it and he didn't, because of Orochimaru. Naruto had been saved by the _snake_. _Why am I always behind him? _He was pulled out of his thinking when Sakura said, "Shut up." Naruto looked at her. She was crying just as bad as he had and she felt just as worse for not being of use to him. Sakura wiped her eyes and said, "We can't give up Naruto together we can keep trying until we win." She made a smile when she finished. That smile was contagious as the newly recovered Sai and Yamato were smiling too. Last but not least Naruto made a small grin and whispered, "Yeah… I'm going to get stronger and show Sasuke how strong I am." Naruto's world turned to black after his final declaration. He couldn't even hear Sai's untimely remark, "First you have get strong not just have a small penis." This lead Sai to meet Sakura's fist once again…

_. _


	2. Chapter 1: The Wind is Scattered

**Chapter 1: The Wind is Scattered**

Back in Konoha a new day had risen for the village. All its inhabitants were buzzing with life and attending to their daily routines. Teuchi Ichiraku was preparing his shop for another day of ramen-filled meal service. As Teuchi started to heat up his stoves for his early bird customers his mind drifted off to a certain blonde.

His number 1 customer hadn't been to his shop in quite awhile and it bothered him. He heard rumors that his customer had saved the Kazekage and many other things, but Teuchi threw that up as random speculation. He couldn't push that thought all the way from his mind since his friend revered ramen as gold from Kami herself. Teuchi knew Naruto would always have a very good explanation for not showing up. Teuchi hoped that whatever the reason was his customer was alright.

On the other side of town people would hear the shouts of youth from our favorite green-spandex clad pair. Maito Gai shouted to his youthful student, "Now Lee let us run 20 more laps around the village, and if we can't let us do 2,000 squats!" Lee yelled, "Yes Gai-sensei, through our efforts we will beat the Akatsuki with the power of youth in full bloom!"

Gai couldn't help, but get tears in his eyes. _At this rate my student will be more youthful then I in a year or so, _Gai mused. Gai couldn't help it and screamed, "Yosh! Forget 20 laps, Lee. We will run 30 laps and do 3,000 squats afterwards!" Lee exhibited pure joy when he said, "Yes sensei!" Together they rushed off into the sunset yelling their catchphrases of 'flames' and 'youth'.

Shikamaru looked at the sky and one certain cloud got his attention until… "SHIKAMARU!" Shikamaru looked at the source of the noise; his loud blonde teammate who was called Ino Yamanaka. He sighed and asked, "What now Ino?" Ino had her usual look of annoyance on her face whenever she dealt with him. She stated, "We have a new mission baka." Shikamaru sighed again, "Troublesome." Then Shikamaru heard the sound of chips being chomped on and instantly knew that Chouji was in their presence. "Aw come on Shikamaru it won't be that bad." Chouji told Shikamaru reassuringly. Shikamaru sighed for the thousandth time once more and knew he wasn't getting out of this one. He begrudgingly got up and walked away with his team towards the Hokage's tower.

At the Hyuuga Residence the clan was eating breakfast, while beginning their daily regiments. Except for a few Hyuugas that were training outside in the family's secret taijutsu known as the juuken (gentle fist). Some of these members are Hinata and Neji Hyuuga. These two are always seen training with one another to improve their skills.

They both slid into the juuken stance and had their Byakugans activated. Their silence was ended when Hinata charged Neji with her right palm reared back. Neji pulled back his right arm and declared, "Hakke Kuushou!" His arm shot forward and an invisible burst of air shot out toward Hinata. She pulled her arms up into a guard, but was forced back by the blast for over 10 meters.

With her guard down Neji rushed the downed Hyuuga heir. Hinata returned to her fight and ducked Neji's left palm thrust. Hinata performed a sweep kick only for Neji to jump backwards.

Hinata took a step further and spun forward toward Neji. After doing a second spin she stopped in front of Neji. Her hands a blue-spectral lion heads around them. She said, "Juuho Soushiken." She thrusted her hands forward to perform the attack. _When did she learn one of the advanced Juuho techniques? _Neji did what was only natural to him: he spun around. Neji kept spinning until he formed a blue dome, which is labeled as the Hyuuga's ultimate defense. Neji cried out, "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Hinata's palms met Neji's dome and the result was a great burst of chakra. They released both techniques after realizing neither was getting any headway.

Neji stated, "You're getting much better at Juuho moves Hinata-sama. Our matches are getting much more interesting every time we fight." Hinata nodded, "Although I'm not as g-good as Neji-nii-san at j-juuken, my Juuho t-techniques help give m-me an a-advantage." This was true as the Hyuuga taijutsu had different forms that focused on different areas of fighting. The basic juuken relied on speed, strength, and skill. Neji had these attributes in spades, but Hinata had to work much harder to cover the distance between them.

Once she mastered the Kaiten and the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou she discovered a new path to follow. The path of the Juuho was the path she now followed, which depended on the user to be naturally flexible, agile, and fast. Juuho focuses on spinning techniques to out maneuver the user's opponent. After the enemy is off-balance the user will launch a brutal chakra filled palm strike or strikes.

_Hmph, to think she has come so far in this style._ Neji said, "Shall we continue?", "Hai!" replied Hinata. They charged at each other once more and delivered palm strike after palm strike. Hinata jumped to the side to avoid Neji's uppercut and countered with a jab to the side. _I have to get stronger so I can be like Naruto-kun. _

Naruto cracked his eyes opened to see a room painted white. _I'm in the hospital?_ He realized he was out of his usual attire and in a hospital gown with his underwear on. He also had bandages covering his mid-section. _These wounds are from… _"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "Where's Sasuke?!"

Then a voice rang out, "Settle down Naruto." Naruto turned to see the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade of the Sanin, standing in the doorway in all her glory. Naruto asked, "Where's Sasuke? What happened to him?" Tsunade looked at the floor with a sad look and said, "He got away." Naruto yelled once more, "How?!" Tsunade gave the mission report to Naruto and said, "After meeting Kabuto and engaging Orochimaru you arrived at his secret hideout. Inside you eventually came into contact with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke almost killed you with his sword attack. Sai stepped into prevent it, but Sasuke unleashed a lighting attack that knocked out Sai and paralyzed you. Sasuke then crippled Yamato with his chidori-sword. However you got up again and attacked Sasuke. During the fight you were stabbed and slashed multiple times. Sasuke was stopped by Orochimaru and then proceeded to escape."

Tsunade took a deep breath and continued, "You passed out from all your wounds and the Kyuubi." Naruto looked up with a questioning gaze. Tsunade answered his mental question, "After going into the Yonbi stage you're chakra control was messed up. The Kyuubi kept trying to regain control that part of your chakra was fighting Sasuke and the Kyuubi at the same time…" She was interrupted when a crash was made. Tsunade looked up to see Naruto's fist into the wall creating a big crack in it. One thought was obvious he was pissed.

Tsunade turned her around and left his room. She knew where the blond was going. She couldn't stop him when he was like this. He was determined… determined to prove something to the world. That something was that he wasn't weak.

She didn't care much though, knowing he was going to be fine. She had a meeting with Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Yamato about Naruto's demon and Sasuke. Yes, Naruto would have to wait for the moment making a plan for the future took priority.

Hinata panted slighty from her training with Neji. She lost again, but was closer to winning then last time. She was currently walking through one of the various areas of forestation in the village. Her intention was to find a good place to practice her newest Juuho move the Soushiken. _I must practice. The scroll stated that a complete Soushiken can close several tenketsu _(chakra point) _in an instant and propel the opponent back afterwards. Mine was stopped by a hastily formed Kaiten meaning it's far from perfect. _

Naruto growled repeatedly as he jumped through the trees to his secret spot. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _Naruto finally reached his destination. He was dressed in his orange pants, black shirt that had an orange spiral on it, a ninja-fishnet shirt under his black one, and his black headband. Not to mention the bandages covering his torso. He was currently missing his favorite sweatshirt, because of certain reasons… _Damn! Sasuke not only beat me he had to wreck my clothing too. _Then Naruto's mind drifted off to his former friend. _Sasuke why? _He remembered their fight.

_Sasuke jumped down next to Naruto. Sasuke whispered, "I let you live on a passing whim last time. Now on that same whim I will kill you." Sasuke removed his sword and it descended. Naruto felt the sword about to pierce him until Sai came in._

_Sasuke made another Chidori and it extended. The chidori spear went straight into Naruto's chest, giving off its numbing effects along with great pain._

_Sasuke kneed Naruto's chest then kicked him into the wall. All the while he had a look of disappointment on his almost emotionless face. _

_Naruto finally doubled over in all of his pain and could only watch as Sasuke slowly vanished into the air. _

Naruto's anger seemed to disappear and was replaced by something else. His eyes lost their glow and appeared to be dull blue orbs. Naruto Uzumaki for one of the few times in his life had let down his facade of excitement. He was depressed.

Naruto looked at his pants to see it had some water stains on it. _I didn't have anything to drink recently, wait… _He put his hands on his face and felt that it was _wet_. _I'm…I'm c-crying._ Indeed he was as more and more tears fell down his whiskered cheeks. _No I swore not to cry ever again. _Naruto coughed a little and couldn't suppress his whimpers. He choked out between his tears, "Crying… heh heh crying does nothing. It doesn't help… heh heh at all." He wasn't able to hold back the flood gates that held back his emotions. Then right at that moment he let it out right there. Naruto yelled, "_**SASUKE!**_" His yell sent all the animals around him scattering away from his presence. Naruto crumpled back to the ground with his body facing down. He buried his head into the grass and cried. He remembered all the times before when he had done this during his time in the academy. _I really am weak. All that training was for nothing. I let down everyone especially Sasuke. Now that __**snake**__ is going to have his way with him. _Naruto released another yell, "**FUCK!**" With that he made a rasengan by himself then it found its way into the nearest boulder. Naruto found himself surrounded by smoke afterwards.

Jiraiya looked out the window from Hokage Tower and had a deep scowl on his face. His apprentice was in great pain, he knew it. He figured the boy would be feeling let down by his failure, but not this bad. Tsunade asked, "How is Sasuke's development?" Yamato answered, "He's gotten quite strong. His sharingan and lighting attacks were the deadliest weapons in his arsenal. Sasuke's fully matured sharingan easily saw through many of our attacks. Then his chidori variations contained a numbing side effect that put some of us out of commission for a bit."

Tsunade frowned, "I see…" Kakashi inquired, "What do you mean variations of chidori?" Yamato took a breath and responded, "He took the shape manipulation of your jutsu to a whole new level. He was able to extend the chidori, like a spear, over a length of 3 meters our more. He was also able to form senbon out of lighting to throw at Naruto. He may have more jutsu to use I'm unaware of that possibility though."

Tsunade said, "Any suggestions to improve Naruto's power." Yamato looked at Kakashi who smirked under his mask. He stated, "I have some training that would be perfect for Naruto that I know only he can complete." Jiraiya threw Kakashi a curious glance and said, "Before you train him I want to give Naruto a test." Tsunade replied, "A test?" Jiraiya now had his turn to smirk, "This is just something to help him train harder." Tsunade interrupted them, "Wait, one thing I have to ask." Their eyes were all upon her as she went on, "What about the Kyuubi and its latest reaction." Jiraiya made a handseal. He gave her one response, "Simple, don't use it anymore until he controls it without any harm to others." With that Jiraiya left a puff of smoke leaving the Hokage with two jounin.

Hinata got up as she looked at her hard-work. The surrounding trees and landscape were either bent to the side or destroyed. _I am so close to mastering it. Maybe I should take a break I'm filthy from all this training. _She looked at her clothes and saw that she had smudges and stains all along her purple-white sweatshirt. She started walking away when she heard a loud barbaric almost _animalistic _yell. Following that a great explosion was released in that same area. She saw birds flying away from the area of the activity. _What's that? M-maybe I should in-investigate what that was all about. _Hinata started to consider what caused and began to step away. She shook her head._ No snap out of it and go see what that was. Don't be afraid. _Finally she convinced herself to go and find the source of the disturbance.

Naruto fell to his knees. He had destroyed all the tree-life and rocks because of his anger. There were also craters, in one of which our blond hero was residing. Naruto grimaced. _I never used so many rasengans and Odama rasengans before. _Naruto finally collapsed from chakra depletion. _It takes a lot out of you. _In a familiar gesture he put his hands up to his eyes once again to check for _them_. He felt one of the few times today he was happy to find the tears that rained down on his face no longer there anymore. However this feeling was ruined when he noticed a shadow over-looking his body. He looked up to see a familiar patch of white, spiky hair. Naruto muttered darkly, "Whadda ya what Ero-Sennin?" Jiraiya's face held an unusual look of serious and remained unfazed from the boy's jab at his 'habits'. He said, "I hear about what happened in the grass…" Naruto stood up and looked at Jiraiya. He matched his sensei's look with one of his own. "What about it?" Naruto questioned.

In a split second Naruto found himself sent backward at high speeds, all the while breaking through any trees he ran into. Naruto winced as he finally stopped after traveling through 30 meters of underbrush. He rubbed his gut and looked at his sensei with a look of astonishment. Jiraiya stood at where the two had originally left with his hand balled up in a fist. Jiraiya stated, "That was a warning, boy. Next time I'm coming seriously…" Naruto flinched again at Jiraiya's next statement, "…For your life." Jiraiya took his fighting stance with a deadly gleam in his eye. Naruto gulped, this was bad.

Sakura hesitated as she was about to knock on the door. _She could be sleeping and if I wake her…_ Sakura whimpered at the thought of Tsunade's 'training sessions' when Sakura had woken her up from one of her sake induced naps. _No I need to be stronger for Naruto's and Sasuke's sake. _Sakura regained her composure as a growing kunoichi and 'firmly' knocked on the door.

Tsunade looked up with a raised eye-brow at the criminal who destroyed her office's door. She saw it was her young apprentice and sighed. _I remembered how many times I 'accidentally' destroyed someone's furniture. _She remembered years before when she was actually young and got flustered easily, which resulted in many objects getting broken. Back to the matters at hand Tsunade inquired, "Is there a reason why you had to annihilate my door?" Sakura blushed and said, "Tsunade-shishou I believe I'm ready for the next tier in our training." Tsunade sized up her apprentice. She had a calm, confident aura surrounding her and she did improve dramatically. She heard she beat a critical virus that no other ninja in Suna could cure. _This is definitely going to give me more work. _Tsunade finally conceded as she saw the look of determination in her eyes that she knew so well. Tsunade answered her apprentice's request, "Well I can't teach you all of the new techniques since you lack the stamina to perform them." Sakura eyes looked downcast at the thought of being weak. Tsunade went on, "I think it's finally time you're officially my apprentice." Sakura shouted, "You can't mean?!" Tsunade nodded, "Yes you are going to sign the Slug Summoning Contract." Sakura's eyes widened considerably. Her sensei gave her the sign that she was finally becoming strong in her own right. Yes she was going to get better. She was going to someday succeed her master in medicine and strength.

Naruto got up again for the umpteenth time in only half an hour's time. He was bruised quite severely and his wounds had reopened. Naruto huffed out, "Ero-Sennin why the hell are you fighting me?" Jiraiya answered, "Like I said I going to take your life so get serious, gaki." Naruto got ready for Jiraiya's next attack, but Jiraiya got one more comment in, "Besides, gaki, if you can't beat me there's no way in hell you're getting Sasuke back let alone become Hokage." Naruto growled out, "You shouldn't have said that Jiraiya-teme. Now I'm going to take your life!!!" Naruto formed his favorite seal and made his own army of kage bunshins that surrounded the Sannin. They charged in on all sides, while Jiraiya made a quick set of seals that looked like a blur to the Uzumaki. "Ranji Shigumi no Jutsu!" Jiraiya's hair spread out and was soon a forest of white locks. It seemed harmless until it hardened and became a torrent of spikes. It was too late for Naruto's clones and enormous cloud of smoke was created. The hair reshaped itself forming a thick tendril of white. It shot out and moved quickly like it had a life of its own. The tendril found itself wrapped around the real Naruto's ankle. "What the…" Naruto was caught off when Jiraiya's hair whip lifted Naruto up into the sky. Then it ended as soon as it began as Naruto was slammed back into the earth.

Naruto was in another crater from Jiraiya's attacks and quite honestly was sick of it. Naruto made a chain of seals that ended on tora (tiger). Jiraiya arched his eyebrow. _This is a surprise he never uses Katon jutsu. _Naruto cried, "Katon Endan!" A human-sized jet of fire was released from Naruto's mouth. Jiraiya went through the same seals only with a few variations. _Let's see how you like this gaki. _Jiraiya told Naruto the jutsu's name, "Katon Dai Endan." A giant fire-stream collided with Naruto's smaller spurt of fire. Jiraiya's easily pushed Naruto's back and was going to burn him to a crisp if he didn't move soon. Naruto cursed, "Kuso!" Naruto stopped the Katon, and then evaded the attack by jumping in the air. As Naruto floated over the tree line he looked up to see his master descending down on him. Jiraiya held both hands together in hopes of bringing them down on Naruto's hand. Naruto crossed his fingers and made a single clone that appeared underneath its creator. Naruto put his foot on his clone's back. Right as Jiraiya went in for his attack Naruto jumped backwards off his clone. Jiraiya missed and continued to head downward. Naruto made another clone above him. Then he jumped off its back only to have the jump send him downward.

Naruto and Jiraiya now had changed positions from before. Naruto flew straight into Jiraiya with a flying kick. Jiraiya brought his arms up and prevented the kick to hurt him at all. As the two fell they each rained down blows on each other. When they landed both ninjas jumped backwards in each of their respective directions. Jiraiya looked over his body to see the boy had actually got a few good punches in. Naruto looked much worse then Jiraiya, but he wouldn't concede to him at all. _Man Ero-Sennin is made from stone; none of my attacks seem to hurt him. _After they each caught a breather they met once more to continue their taijutsu battle. Jiraiya sent a sweep kick at Naruto who lost his footing from it. Jiraiya sent a power-filled fist into the blonde's gut. Instead of Naruto coughing out blood he turned into a log. Then 6 Narutos rushed out from the bushes toward the pervert. The first one threw punch that was easily evaded and was destroyed from his target's fist. The second one slid along the ground toward Jiraiya with his leg ready for a kick. Jiraiya jumped in the air to avoid it; afterward throwing a shuriken toward it to destroy the clone. Another Naruto jumped at Jiraiya with a fist pulled back. Jiraiya easily grabbed the clone and threw it one of the remainders. Jiraiya landed and looked around for the last 2. One of the last clones rushed Jiraiya's side with a kunai. Jiraiya bent backward to avoid the slash. Jiraiya dispersed it with a kick. The victory was short lived as the original appeared out of nowhere with a rasengan. Jiraiya jumped to the side before being grazed by the A-rank jutsu.

Naruto regained his balance and created twenty more clones. Jiraiya grunted, "You've done this trick so many times it's boring and insulting to your opponent." Naruto's response was a smirk. The ground beneath Jiraiya cracked opened and revealed a fist followed by a familiar orange-black body. Jiraiya stepped back and just barely stayed away from the blonde's fist. However he was off guard and Naruto used this rare moment for his combo move. Jiraiya was kicked up from five clones and was met with two more fists, sending him upward, from another pair of clones. He looked to see the sun, only something was blocking it. He realized it was his student holding yet another rasengan. It was unavoidable. Naruto screamed, "Eat this!" Jiraiya was spun toward the ground with a rotating sphere of chakra in his chest.

The front of Jiraiya's robe was destroyed leaving a steamed Sanin in its place. Jiraiya's brow wrinkled in thought. _This could go on for hours because of our stamina. I need to end this now. Sorry gaki I'm going to cheat a little by using my other chakra._ Jiraiya focused on the 'other' chakra. He closed his eyes. _Not a lot, I need the bare minimum. _He reopened his newly yellow-colored eyes. With all of this new chakra he made a rasengan that held great energy. Jiraiya focused with all his might. All the while Naruto was confused as to what his assailant was doing. Jiraiya yelled, "Now!" He appeared next to Naruto with his right fist, holding the rasengan, in Naruto's gut. Naruto was a lost for words and was sent all the way into the forest again. He did not get up. Jiraiya released his chakra. He panted for a while before regaining his breath. _That shushin was so fast an experienced Jonin wouldn't have seen it. _Jiraiya brought his hand to his chin in thought. _Darn it, the boy still has a long way to go. _Jiraiya surveyed his injuries. No the boy had done better then expected not to mention he was already exhausted from his frustration earlier.Jiraiya was going to tend to his apprentice, until he sensed a new chakra signature. He pulled out his notebook and giggled. _Oh this is going to be juicy._

Hinata found herself among a clearing of destroyed trees. She activated her Byakugan to investigate further. Once she had done that she saw a body that was motionless. Hinata ran to the person or lifeless being a better word for him. Hinata reached the person and turned him over. She gasped at the person she saw. "Naruto-kun." She recited the name as though it belonged on her lips. She examined him better and saw his entire shirt had been blown off along with his bandages. Her eyes widened as his wounds were bleeding, not to mention he had a deep spiral burn on them. She pulled out her special medicine. She quickly applied it to his cuts. Then she took out some new bandages and replaced his old ones with them.

Hinata exhaled a great deep breath. Naruto was now healed thanks to her. Hinata briefly wondered what had caused him this much damage. That thought was tossed aside when she looked closer at his face. _He's so handsome. _Naruto crinkled his face in frustration as in a childish pout. _KAWAII! _However he eyes wondered down the boy's body until she saw his chest that was uncovered by the bandages. It was quite muscular from all his training. Her thoughts wondered off to some dirtier context and this promptly resulted in an 'eep!' from the girl. She shot out a burst of blood from her nose and fainted. Her body landed on top of Naruto's. Watching the scene from above Jiraiya wrote a new chapter in his series. _Good job kid a forbidden love will bring the female population to the next issue_

Hinata awoke and found her head lying on her crush's chest. _His_ _well-developed chest. _Hinata shook her head this not the time for that. _This is not the time for that I, I have to bring Naruto-kun to a hospital. _While Hinata continued to ramble in her head she forgot about her crush. Unnoticed by her he had been awake for some time now. His head was tilted downward and his headband's shadow covered his eyes. He bit his lip until it started to bleed. He knew why he was hurt like this and who had done. Only the critical part in Naruto's head was. _I lost. I lost again; to Sasuke, to Orochimaru, and now to that pervert. _Naruto knew what was going to ensue. He was going to that horrendous act once more. He couldn't let anyone see him so…_weak._

Naruto began to see if he could move by checking his body parts. Once he was satisfied he got up from his previous position. Naruto begin to 'walk', well a better word for that is struggled to walk and it ended up with him falling. Hinata was brought out of her rambling when she heard a 'thud'. She turned her head to see Naruto on the ground and trying to get up. She yelled, "Naruto-kun you're no condition to move, please stop." She reached out her hand to touch him. Naruto reacted by slapping the hand away from him. She gasped at his actions. Naruto yelled, "Get away!" Hinata's eyes widened in fear and wondered who this person was and what had he done with her Naruto-kun. Naruto mentally cried, _I can't no I won't let her or anyone else see me._ Naruto closed his eyes in frustration as his tears around his eyes finally fell.

Hinata tried to reach out in a futile effort until… she felt her become wet. _Why is my hand wet? _She looked up to see a sight that broke her heart. She saw him. She saw the Hokage-wannabe. She saw the most-surprising-ninja in all of Konoha. She saw Uzumaki Naruto crying. He looked so fragile a strong gust of wind could destroy him. Naruto realized she saw the tears and turned away. Naruto mumbled, "Leave me alone." _Why can't she just leave and make this all so much easier? I need to do this alone. Its how I handled it before. _

When Naruto was younger he had no to comfort him, no one to hug him, and no to tell him he mattered. He, at age 6, was his own parent and crying shoulder.

Naruto's tears increased even more at those thoughts. _Great that made things it even worst. _Hinata couldn't control herself after she heard him sobbing. She grabbed his shoulder, _roughly, _and made him do a 360. He was yanked away from his personal world to one big annoyance, at the moment, Hyuuga Hinata. He was shocked to face her newly determined-eyes. Then she did something even more shocking: she hugged him. She whispered, "Its okay Naruto. It's okay. Shhhhhh. Let it all out." Naruto knew he couldn't get out so that's what he did. He let it all out. For how long he cried Hinata didn't now, but the sun began to set when he started to slow down. Hinata began to talk, "Naruto-kun I know you wanted me to leave, but can I ask one thing?" She heard a muffled whimper and she took that as a yes.

Hinata asked, "Why do you cry so hard?" Naruto lifted his head and said in a solemn voice, "There are a lot of reasons I guess, although there is one major one." Hinata questioned, "What?" Naruto gave a wry smile and some thought before answering. Then he stated, "I suppose my reason is…" Hinata hung on to every word as he talked, "…I'm scared."

Hinata to this day wouldn't believe that that sentence came out of Naruto. He was her inspiration and he never appeared to be as afraid as he stated, ever. He had his moments of weakness like when he was about to face Neji, but nothing this severe. Hinata blurted out, "Why?"

Naruto knew that was coming and prepared himself for it. He began his explanation, "Hinata I feel weak." Naruto continued before Hinata could continue, "It's true I mean I lost to Sasuke twice. I can't beat Orochimaru or Jiraiya. I don't think I even have the strength to be Hokage." Hinata gasped at Naruto believing he couldn't complete his dream and reason for living. Hinata cried, "Naruto you're only fifteen! You can't expect to beat the Sanin who have lived three times that!" Naruto's sad smile lowered and he said, "But Hinata I can't…" He was cut short by a slap to his cheek. Hinata backed away from their embrace with her hand at Naruto's cheek. Hinata had her byakugan active. She yelled, "Uzumaki Naruto! You used to be a symbol. Someone who used to never gave up no matter what. You're a source of passion for many, including myself. Your nindo is to never give up. How can you even be a ninja if can't follow that. I won't let you do this b-because I-I-I…" Naruto cut her off by saying, "I wasn't finished Hinata. I have a burden no one knows about. I contain a demon. I'm a Jinchuuriki. I hold the strongest demon of all time the **FUCKIN' KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!!!!**"

Hinata stopped her bloodline. She whispered, "…mumble…" Naruto screamed, "What?!" Hinata looked up again with her see-through eyes. She announced, "I know! All of the Konoha 10 know. When we all were promoted Tsunade-sama informed us of it. And Naruto you know what? Everyone all gained more respect for you. We know you're troubles and we like you even more for it. So please share your pain with us, because we understand you know." Naruto was a lost for words. After her bold story an eerie silence was upon them for a few minute. Then Naruto smiled; a true, 100% percent happy smile. Naruto said, "Arigatou… Hinata-chan." Naruto fell into blissful slumber with that final remark. Hinata had accomplished her goal and lost her previous confidence. _He called me Hinata-chan. _Her face was a tomato. Then her trademark jutsu commenced; her faint-instantly-no-jutsu.

Jiraiya smiled at the seen. The boy deserved it after his misfortune. Jiraiya only hoped that the boy forgave him before he became too strong and totally beat him up. When Jiraiya was about to leave he noticed the wind which had died down the past few days to pick up. Jiraiya grinned. He couldn't help but grin. A storm was coming.


End file.
